


Stelle polari

by volleylover_09



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleylover_09/pseuds/volleylover_09
Summary: Se c’era una cosa che Simone amava di Cavalese erano le stelle.





	Stelle polari

**Author's Note:**

> Eccomi ancora qui, sembra proprio che non riesca a non scrivere di questa squadra.  
> La storia è ambientata verso la metà di agosto, quando i nostri saranno in ritiro a Cavalese prima degli Europei.  
> Buona lettura. :)

 

Se c’era una cosa che Simone amava di Cavalese erano le stelle.

Era come se non fossero le stesse stelle di Trento, o di Perugia, o di Rio, come se lo guardassero in modo diverso, come se lo abbracciassero comprensive. Solo a Cavalese riusciva ad osservarle bene, senza lampioni che le facessero scomparire, nel prato accanto al residence dove alloggiavano.

Quel prato lo conosceva bene, dalla prima volta in cui era andato in ritiro lì, anche solo per guardare i grandi giocare, quando non stava nemmeno in panchina e Osmany lo osservava con quello sguardo paterno che lo imbarazzava e rassicurava insieme. Quando aveva bisogno di staccare, quando si sentiva sopraffatto dalle responsabilità o dalla pressione, o soltanto per prendere una boccata d’aria da solo, prendeva una coperta dall’armadio della camera e sgattaiolava fuori. Si distendeva sul prato, il cappuccio della felpa tirato su, e pensava.

Quella sera di metà agosto non aveva fatto eccezione, anche se era solo il secondo giorno di ritiro. Simone decise che non poteva essere un buon segno. Aveva indossato la felpa sopra la maglia a maniche lunghe, aveva preso la solita coperta e con un laconico “Esco un po’” indirizzato ad Ivan, si era chiuso la porta della camera alle spalle.

Già, Ivan.

Simone ne aveva sentito talmente la mancanza prima e durante la World League che non credeva davvero che fosse tornato lì in squadra, lì con lui. Vederlo indossare la divisa della Nazionale in spogliatoio, vederlo sul campo a provare le schiacciate, in camera con lui, poter anche solo allungare la mano e trovarlo accanto a sé era un sollievo. Era un pianeta che si era riallineato. Almeno uno.

Tuttavia non lo sentiva tranquillo, in campo. Sarà stata l’assenza precedente, sarà stato il cambio di ruolo da opposto a schiacciatore, fatto sta che lo sentiva nervoso ed era solo il secondo giorno.

Lui stesso non era il ritratto della serenità. Ritrovarsi dopo Rio a ricostruire una squadra nuova non era stato facile e nonostante Simone si fidasse di Chicco, aveva provato ad adattarsi in fretta, a farsi conoscere dai volti nuovi, sul campo e fuori, a volte a rallentare, a venire incontro a tutti. Ci aveva provato davvero, visto che non era passato molto da quando era lui stesso dall’altra parte.

Si era accorto di tornare la sera in camera sempre più stanco, la testa che gli scoppiava per le parole di Chicco, i suggerimenti, i tuffi a terra per migliorare quella maledetta difesa, a memorizzare come alzare a Luca, a Luigi, a Davide, a Giulio, per far giocare tutti, insieme a Pippo, Oleg, Buti e Piano.

Era stanco, Simone, e mancavano solo dieci giorni all’inizio degli Europei.

Per questo quella sera si era dileguato e si era disteso lì, sulla coperta, nel suo solito posto, lo sguardo fisso verso quella coltre nera tempestata di occhi che lo fissavano a loro volta, facendolo sentire piccolo, più piccolo del solito.

Non trascorse molto che una figura gli passò davanti, per poi inginocchiarsi e distendersi di fianco a lui.

Il canto dei grilli fu spezzato da una domanda.

«Che stiamo guardando?»

Simone si voltò verso Pippo e sorrise appena, prima di tornare con lo sguardo verso l’alto.

«Non lo so.»

Simone si perdeva in quel cielo, non stava a pensare troppo a quello che guardava. Sapeva solo che nel giro di una manciata di minuti smetteva di pensare alle alzate, agli errori, a Micah, Lucio e Bruno, alle medaglie tristi.

Con la coda dell’occhio lo vide incrociare le braccia sotto la testa e mettersi comodo, mentre fissava il cielo quasi con interesse.

«Che vuol dire ‘non lo so’? Sono _anni_ che vieni qui.»

Simone sbuffò scocciato.

«E quindi?»

«E quindi mi stai dicendo che non sapresti nemmeno indicare la stella polare? Non ci credo. Tu e le tue alzate ad una mano all’indietro e poi ti perdi sui fondamentali.»

Il palleggiatore sorrise. Sapeva benissimo cosa Pippo stava facendo e decise di continuare ad assecondarlo.

 _Lo stava distraendo_.

Si avvicinò un po’ a lui affinché le loro teste si toccassero appena.

«I fondamentali del rimorchio intendi.»

Un risolino venne dall’altra parte e Simone spinse appena la sua spalla contro quella dell’amico.

«Quanti limoni hai rimediato con la storia della stella polare?»

A Simone parve che la risata sfacciata di Pippo fosse echeggiata per l’intera valle e gli premette una mano sulla bocca per farlo smettere. A quel punto il compagno lo prese per un braccio cercando di tirarselo addosso e cominciarono a bisticciare scherzosamente, tra finti pugni e spinte, rotolando tra sciocche risatine lungo la coperta fino a ritrovarsi sull’erba umida.

Mentre aspettava che il cuore tornasse a battergli ad un ritmo normale, scivolò insieme a Pippo di nuovo sul telo e riprese fiato.

«Allora?»

«Allora che?»

«Quanti limoni?»

Altra gomitata e altre risatine.

«Abbastanza.»

Simone scosse la testa sorridendo. Pippo aveva da sempre quell’effetto su di lui, un effetto che neanche quel cielo e quella quiete riuscivano a dargli. Si strinse nella felpa e incrociò le braccia al petto.

«Tutto ok con Ivan?»

Il tono improvvisamente serio di Pippo lo fece voltare di lato verso di lui.

«Non sono venuto qui perché abbiamo litigato, va tutto bene.»

Simone si sentì improvvisamente sulla difensiva, teso come se dovesse giustificarsi per chissà cosa, e sospirò.

«Okay.»

La voce tranquilla di Pippo gli parve fin troppo accondiscendente e non fece altro che fargli montare la frustrazione che si era tolto dalle spalle poco prima.

Rotolò in posizione supina e piegò i gomiti, tenendosi su.

«Sono preoccupato, va bene? Per questa storia del ruolo di Ivan.» sbottò all’improvviso, fissando lo sguardo davanti a sé, verso le luci della città. «È nervoso, lo so che è nervoso per questa cosa.»

Si accorse che Pippo si era voltato verso di lui e lo stava osservando.

«A me sembra concentrato e basta.» fece Pippo, alzando appena le spalle «Non mi pare il tipo che si sente minacciato così, pensando che non sarà convocato o che il primo che passa gli ruberà il posto, vero Gian?»

Simone fece una smorfia che in un attimo si trasformò in un piccolo sorriso.

Si voltarono di nuovo, sdraiati di schiena sulla coperta, godendosi il silenzio.

«C’è posto per me?»

Simone non si era nemmeno accorto di aver chiuso gli occhi, quando sollevò appena le palpebre per ritrovarsi davanti il centrale di Modena. Lui e Pippo si strinsero nella coperta e gli fecero spazio. Dopo qualche attimo di silenzio lo sentirono sospirare pesantemente e aprire bocca.

«Che state guardando?»

«L’infinito.» rispose Pippo in tono profondo, Simone che gli dava un pizzico sul braccio, solo per il gusto di infastidirlo.

« _...e mi sovvien l’eterno, e le morte stagioni, e la presente e viva e il suon di lei._ »

Per un attimo l’unico suono che spezzava il silenzio fu il canto dei grilli.

«Senti, senti che poeta.» commentò laconicamente Pippo, e Simone poté giurare di star sentendo i suoi pensieri, su come quei versi avrebbero funzionato meglio della stella polare, per i suoi biechi scopi.

Dopo l’ennesimo sospiro e averlo sentito spostarsi diverse volte per trovare una posizione comoda, Simone si voltò verso Pippo e gli fece un cenno del capo in direzione dell’altro compagno di squadra, mentre Lanza rispondeva ruotando gli occhi.

«Che succede Teo?» esalò in tono sommesso lo schiacciatore di Trento «Dillo a Pippo.»

Un nuovo sospiro, seguito da uno uguale di Lanza, che si guadagnò un’altra gomitata di Simone.

«È che Luca è così nervoso, mi manda ai matti, con questa storia del ruolo.»

Simone si sistemò meglio sulla coperta, riportando lo sguardo in alto, mentre dopo un debole lamento di Pippo – _“oddio, la stessa storia un’altra volta”_ – seguì la voce di Piano sfogarsi in un fiume di parole che non gli aveva mai sentito dire tutte insieme.

Si ripromise di abbracciarlo, una volta che fossero tornati in albergo, e di fare squadra insieme, supportarsi coi ragazzi che si trovavano a fianco.

«Fate una festa e nessuno ha pensato di invitarmi. Questa me la lego al dito, sappiatelo.»

Simone ridacchiò, mentre Buti si faceva spazio tra le loro gambe e si sedeva sull’orlo del telo, il silenzio faceva da padrone, di nuovo. Un silenzio calmo, rilassante, improvvisamente rotto da improperi che uscivano dalla bocca del toscano.

«Boia che schifo, ma è pieno di grilli! Non potevate stare sui divanetti del residence, accidenti?» esclamò a voce alta, scacciando con una mano un insetto che gli si era evidentemente posato sul braccio e scatenando l’ilarità degli altri tre. «Sapete cosa manca, ragazzi?»

Simone ci mise mezzo secondo a rispondere a quella domanda.

«Osmany.»

Pippo esalò un respiro rassegnato. «Hai ragione, manca tanto. Che cavolo ci farà in vacanza, non lo so.»

«Io intendevo la birra, ma avete ragione.» convenne Buti improvvisamente serio «A me manca Lele. Tutte queste responsabilità da capitano mi stressano.»

Il silenzio calò di nuovo, finché con un respiro scocciato Buti riprese di nuovo la parola.

«Questo era il momento di dire “ma no, Buto, te la stai cavando benissimo come capitano”, ma grazie lo stesso ragazzi.»

I tre ridacchiarono e si profusero in complimenti esagerati verso il compagno.

«Ecco, adesso siamo proprio tutti.» esclamò Pippo dopo qualche attimo.

Simone alzò lo sguardo e scorse la figura di Ivan arrivare a passi lenti verso di loro. Aveva una coperta ripiegata sotto al braccio.

«Su, è ora di levare le tende.» continuò, mentre si alzava, seguito a poca distanza da Piano e Buti. «Lasciamo da soli i piccioncini.»

Simone non disse niente, si limitò ad osservare Ivan, in piedi davanti a lui che lo guardava in attesa.

«Posso?» disse alla fine, accennando con la testa allo spazio vuoto lasciato dagli altri.

Simone si limitò ad annuire, allargando un braccio sulla coperta e Ivan vi si accomodò, prendendo a dispiegare il proprio plaid sopra di loro. Sentì il collo di Ivan sul suo braccio e sorrise, stringendogli la spalla con la mano. Perse il filo del tempo che passava, il calore della coperta e del compagno accanto a lui che lo rassicurava in ogni modo possibile. Sfilò il braccio da sotto la testa dell’altro, per poi cercare la sua mano e stringerla. Lo sentì rilassarsi a quel tocco.

«Simo...»

«Lo so.»

Ivan tacque e il palleggiatore seppe che aveva capito. In quelle due parole c’era tutto, tutto quello che era stato già detto, tutto quello che valeva la pena ripetere quando ce n’era bisogno.

_Lo so che ci sei sempre. Lo so che ci tieni. Lo so che mi lasci lo spazio di cui ho bisogno, anche se significa prendere una coperta e andarmene fuori al freddo di notte. Lo so che verrai sempre a cercarmi, anche solo per portarmi un’altra coperta._

«È una notte chiara, guarda, quella è la stella polare.»

Simone si voltò verso di lui e sorrise, togliendo gli occhi dal cielo e cercando quelli azzurri di Ivan. L’altro si girò di fianco e gli si accostò di più, guardandolo serio, mentre Simone si ritrovava a pensare che di stelle polari non ne vedeva solo una.

«Stai bene?» gli chiese Simone, imitando la sua posa e rabbrividendo appena per una folata d’aria fresca.

«Meglio, tu?»

La mano di Ivan si infilò nel cappuccio di Simone, a sistemare un ciuffo di capelli, per poi scendere lungo il viso.

«Meglio.»

Simone annuì, chiudendo gli occhi e inclinando appena il viso contro il calore del palmo di Ivan, mentre si sentì stringere con l’altro braccio e tenere stretto.

Uno starnuto echeggiò all’improvviso e Simone tirò su col naso, cercando di scacciare il freddo. Si sentì abbracciare appena un po’ di più dall’altro, che aveva preso a sfregargli la schiena con le mani.

«Andiamo, sennò ti ammali» mormorò Ivan al suo orecchio, scostandosi appena «e Sbertoli gioca al posto tuo.»

Simone si tirò immediatamente a sedere, mugugnando qualcosa di indistinto tra i denti, mentre sentiva la risata di Ivan, le braccia di nuovo intorno alla sua vita e il mento sulla sua spalla.

Si voltò appena e gli lasciò un bacio sulle labbra.

Pensò che in qualche modo sarebbe stato bene, tre stelle lo circondavano e brillavano, accecandolo quasi. Una in vacanza chissà dove, una poco più in là, all’interno dell’albergo, e una era proprio lì, accanto a lui.


End file.
